Stelt (Island)
The Isle of Stelt is the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Stelt was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. It has since become a major port and gained a reputation as a hot spot of criminal activity and depravity. It is the homeland of several sapient species, including the Parchohn. The entire island is constantly on the edge of anarchy and total collapse due to the constant infighting of the Parchohn. Voporak used to be a clan leader here, until Sidorak betrayed him to the Brotherhood of Makuta. One of the few things that they do unite on is the gladiator fights, where they watch local warriors or slaves captured from other islands battle to the death. The Dark Hunter called [[Gladiator|''"Gladiator"]] used to be one such fighter, until [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] recruited him. He was sent back recently as a spy in the arena, investigating rumors that the inhabitants of Stelt are attempting to reassemble Sidorak's scattered horde of Visorak for some unknown purpose. Inhabitants of a besieged island traveled to Stelt by way of Nynrah after escaping a tested Visorak onslaught on their former home. Brutaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Roodaka, Takadox, and Carapar traveled to Stelt in order to acquire a Boat large enough to accommodate the group. Brutaka offered a Parchohn trader Roodaka as payment for his finest ship. Brutaka knocked the merchant out while Takadox hypnotized the Frenlåt crew into jumping overboard, and then they stole the boat and left the island. The merchant rescued some of the crew, and has since been able to replace his boat. Miserix later arrived on the island, and confronted the same person about the location of Teridax, tearing the roof off of the trader's shop. After getting no response, he ordered him to spread word of his return. The former Brotherhood leader then searched the island and found Zanctai, the Makuta of Stelt, who he threatened to kill unless he was told Teridax's location. The Makuta agreed, and after acquiring the knowledge, Miserix absorbed him anyway. After Miserix left, Mazeka arrived on the island to find a Nynrah Ghost who had dealt with Vultraz. Mazeka defeated his two bodyguards, and blackmailed the Fe-Matoran. After being told where Vultraz went, Mazeka crushed the crafter's mask and left on his Swamp Strider. Trinuma later arrived on Stelt after the destruction of Daxia. The Toa Nuva arrived soon after, and allied with him. Landscape The island is a desolate place, mostly due to the ruling species envy; whenever one of them manages to build any kind of structure, his neighbors grow jealous and unite to tear it down. The only stable structures are coliseums which the inhabitants use for entertainment fights, and relatively unimportant dwellings, such as a trader's house or an inn. Inhabitants Parchohn The Parchohn, a race of tall and powerful beings, are in control of Stelt. They include: *Sidorak (Deceased) *Voporak (Formerly; mutated) *A trader whom Brutaka and his team stole a Boat from. Fe-Matoran There are also Fe-Matoran living on Stelt, working as traders and merchants. They are the middle class, as they are not considered to be as high as the Parchohn, but are not as low as the Frenlåt. *A rogue Nynrah Ghost Fe-Matoran who changes his name every few months. He has a bad right arm, and works out of an inn. Frenlåt The Frenlåt are the lower class, and they are used as guards and servants. *Krekka (Deceased) *A number of Frenlåt who crewed a trader's ship. Only several of them remained alive after having almost drowned themselves under Takadox's hypnosis. *Two act as bodyguards for an ex-Nynrah Ghost. *At least a dozen Frenlåt who fought Gladiator to stop his rampage. (Deceased) *A Frenlåt that was captured by Skakdi, taken to Zakaz, and thrown into Energized Protodermis with a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and the Piraka minus Vezon, resulting in a new life form emerging. Spoveik The Spoveik are slaves and entertainment fighters on Stelt, and are an even lower class than the Frenlåt. *[[Gladiator|"Gladiator"]] Quotes Appearances *''Journal'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sanctus Epitaph'' (Mentioned Only) *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mideastern Islands Category:Koji